Generally, in the field of VTR technology, when a user records a video signal on a VTR and plays back the recorded video tape on the same VTR, related control circuitry of the VTR minimizes the delay time between the luminance and chrominance signals without manual control. Therefore, when a user records and plays back a video signal on a single VTR, reproduction of the video signal without any delay time is possible. However, the market provides VTRs with slightly varying video signal processing units. Therefore, when a recorded video tape in one VTR is played back on another VTR, there occurs a slight difference in delay time between the luminance signal and the chrominance signal which results in deteriorated picture quality. In addition, video tapes on the market consist of slightly varying tape formats, so even in the same VTR, when a user uses different kinds of video tapes, the delay time between luminance signal and chrominance signal will still vary somewhat. This also deteriorates picture quality.